


Konoha High

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have made it to senior year at Konoha high fairly smoothly, with the occasional Sasuke fangirl  ambushing them in their dorm. But as their senior year starts, a new family moves into town, and suddenly senior year is not as relaxing as it was meant to be. But no one's complaining, cause what's high school without a little romance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm modifying things so they suit my story, so just bear with me kay?

“Sasuke!” Itachi shouted from the kitchen, “Get up, it’s the first day of school!” He slid the scrambled eggs onto a plate and removed the toast from the toaster. “Sasuke!” he called again. 

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, hair messy and clothing wrinkled, “I’m awake.” He yawned, sitting down. “You’re gonna fall asleep in your breakfast,” Itachi chided, “Eat up and get dressed, we leave in fifteen minutes.” 

After breakfast Itachi drove Sasuke to school, “Make friends okay?” Itachi reminded him as he dropped him off. 

Sasuke groaned, “I have friends okay?” Itachi looked skeptical, “You have a friend.” he corrected, “your ten million fangirls don’t count.” Sasuke ignored him and headed for to class, “See you later.”

He could hear girls giggling as he walked by, “Look! It’s Sasuke! He’s so hot!!!” Sasuke tried to ignore them, heading to his first class. 

“Hey! Sasuke!” someone shouted. Sasuke was greeted with a head of spiky blonde hair. “Naruto,” Sasuke greeted. Naruto grinned, “I got literature first period, you?” “yeah, me too. Mr. Hatake?” “Yup.” 

They walked into the classroom together, the teacher wasn’t there yet, so the students were filling the room with chatter. “Look! It’s Sasuke!” “Sasuke!” Sakura called, “Come sit next to me!” 

“Back off Sakura, Sasuke’s mine!” another girl shouted. 

“As if he’d like either of you! I’m obviously his favorite!” 

Naruto pouted, “How come they all like you so much?” Sasuke sighed, “Not my choice. Personally, I just wish they would shut up.” They sat down at the back of the classroom, trying to ignore the chatter. 

The classroom quieted as the teacher walked in, he had a head of messy white hair and a small book in his hand. He looked up as the chatter died, "hm? Don't let me interrupt your conversations, please, continue, I wasn't going to teach anyway."

The class stared incredulously as he sat down and propped up his feet, continuing to read. "Dude, is this guy for real?" Naruto whispered, "I thought the rumors were exaggerating."

A group of girls next to them giggled loudly, "Mr. Hatake is so hot." they whispered, "I wonder if he's married." "No way, do you see that book he's reading? It's basically a porno."

Sasuke looked at them in disgust. Naruto snickered, "They're so desperate. They would date a rock if it were handsome enough." 

They looked up as the door opened, a young girl walked in, probably no older than 7. Her scarlet hair almost brushed the ground as she walked, "Papa!" she called, Kakashi looked up, "Rin darling what are you doing here?" The little girl smiled, "I made you lunch!" she held out a bento box proudly, "I made one for daddy too! Do you know where he is?"

Kakashi put down his book and took the bento, "Daddy's teaching P.E right now, he should be outside." She grinned, "Ok! I'll go give this to him!" Kakashi kissed her on the head before she skipped happily out of the room, he watched her leave, looking slightly worried. 

"Hey sensei!" Naruto shouted, "Was that your daughter? Who's the mom? These girls were just wondering if you were married." The girls glared at him, "You'll pay for this," they hissed. 

Before Kakashi could say anything the bell rang. Students began to file out. "That was stupid." Sasuke commented. Naruto shrugged, "Worth it."

"Next class?" 

"Art." 

"Really? Me too."

Naruto grinned, "We have almost all our classes together. Except for math and science, since you take the accelerated classes."

They entered the classroom, which was mostly empty except for a group of students sitting in the back and a blonde sitting in the front row. He turned around and grinned, "Hey! Come sit next to me! I'm Deidara!"

Naruto stepped forward without hesitation, "Hey! My name is Naruto! And this is my friend Sasuke!"

"Silence you brats!" the teacher snarled, "class is beginning." Sasuke glanced up at the teacher, he was short with messy red hair. What was with teachers and not combing their hair?

"My name is Mr. Akasuna, but you are welcome to just shut up and not talk to me." He said, "You will all create a piece of art of your choosing and write a three page essay about it's meaning and significance. You will be finished by Friday. Get started and leave me alone."

He turned away and started to work on what looked like a wooden sculpture. "Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Naruto commented, "Who pissed in his ramen?" Sasuke shrugged.

They spent the rest of the class painting, Naruto making a huge mess and ending up with a less than impressive mess of color. Deidara chattered away happily, his blue eyes sparkling as he created dozens of clay birds.

The bell rang and Naruto sprang out of his seat, "Finally! Time for P.E! I can't wait to practice throwing shuriken again!" Sasuke snorted, "You couldn't hit a target two feet away." "Can too!"

They headed out to the courtyard, where dozens of targets were set up. "Welcome! My name is Iruka and I will be your instructor. Just call me Iruka sensei." He gave a friendly smile. First normal teacher today, Sasuke thought, he even combed his hair.

"Well, I assume you are all familiar with shuriken?" "Yes sensei." "Then get practicing, there will be a competition this Friday at the welcome back dance."

Sasuke and Naruto headed over to a target, Naruto threw one after another, missing the target five times before finally grazing the side. "Damn it! I'm out of practice!" he complained. "Or you just suck at this." Sasuke suggested. "Hey! I'm not the only bad one here."

Sasuke looked around and saw that Naruto was right. Barely anyone had been able to hit the target. Sasuke's target was the only one littered with shuriken, all crowded in the bull's eye. 

Iruka sighed, "Everyone stop! Anyone would think you had never seen a shuriken before!" 

"May I demonstrate?" A voice piped up. It was the little red haired girl. Iruka looked down, "ah, Sweetie, sit down, you'll get hurt."

"What's she doing here? Wasn't she Kakashi's daughter?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke shrugged.

She pouted, "No I won't, papa taught me to throw shuriken." "What? When? I swear to god I'll kill that man." he muttered. "I get it!" Naruto shouted, "Hey Iruka sensei! You're married to Kakashi right?"

Iruka turned red, "W-what? What are you talking about?" "I saw that little girl in Kakashi's classroom earlier, I can't believe my teachers are married!" 

Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth, "shut up," he hissed, "Are you trying to piss him off?"

Iruka looked flustered, "Naruto! See me after class!" 

The girl stood behind the line, "Watch and learn." She picked up five shuriken and threw them, they struck the Targets, hitting the bullseye on all five. She smiled, "Does this mean I can stay Daddy?" Iruka sighed, "No, it means I have to have a chat with Kakashi later. You guys are dissmissed for lunch, Naruto, come see me."

"Why?" Naruto whined, "I didn't do anything wrong." Iruka massaged his temples, "I would appreciate a little confidentiality about my private life. My relationship with Mr. Hatake is not your business."

"Eh, I don't have anything against gays if that's what you want to know, I'm 99% sure Sasuke here is gay, considering he's never bat an eye at the ten thousand girls following him around."

Iruka looked slightly relieved, "Well, that's reassuring, but I was going to ask you to show around some new students, they should be arriving soon. Ah, there they are."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked up. Two figures were walking towards them. They both had long glossy hair, gleaming in the sunlight. Their eyes gleamed a pearlescent blue, their pale skin glowed in the light, making them look like angels.

"beautiful," Naruto and Sasuke whispered at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut and composed himself, putting up a neutral expression. He glanced over at Naruto, who was still staring with his mouth hanging open. He elbowed him, "Naruto," he hissed, "Stop staring."

Naruto gulped as they came closer, for once in his life at a loss for words. Iruka introduced himself and began discussing logistical stuff with them. Upon closer inspection, one of them was a boy. The boy stood about a head taller than the girl, and was just as pretty despite being male.

Sasuke studied them closely, the boy had longer hair, which was more brown in color while the girls had a blue-ish tint. The boy's skin was paler and his eyes lighter in color. The girl had lavender eyes that matched her hair, but the boy's eyes were virtuously colorless, and had a milky pearlescent appearance.

The pearl-like orbs turned to look at him, and he was glad his staring was more discreet than Naruto's. "This is Naruto and this is Sasuke," Iruka introduced, "They'll help show you guys around today."

The girl stepped forward, "H-hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Naruto still seemed in a trance, "uuhhhhhh." Sasuke cursed inwardly, usually Naruto handled social interactions for him, "Hello," he said, before pausing. Damn, he really wasn't good at this whole meeting new people thing. "ummm, welcome to Konoha high, uh, yeah..."

 

Iruka sighed, "Yeah, so you can go to them if you have any questions okay? I promise they aren't usually like this." he gave Naruto a shove, "Naruto, you have the same schedule as Hinata, so you can show her around, and Sasuke, you can show him around." Sasuke gave a noncommittal grunt.

Iruka frowned and pulled them aside, "Just give us a moment okay?" he lowered his voice, "Naruto, snap out of it. Sasuke, have some manners. These are very important people. They come from a very influential family, treat them well okay?" 

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Naruto seemed to be back to normal again, "Hey Hinata! Nice to meet you! Let's get to class!" Hinata blushed and nodded, following him to class. 

Sasuke headed to class in silence, the taller Hyuuga following him silently. "Umm, so what's your name?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. "My name is Neji Hyuuga, it is nice to meet you." He said politely. There was a moment of silence before Neji spoke again, "You are Sasuke Uchiha aren't you?" Sasuke stiffened slightly, "How did you know my last name?"

"I have heard a lot about your family, they are quite well known in the Hyuuga estate." 

"Well forget whatever you heard," Sasuke snapped, "I'm nothing like them, but I suppose you wouldn't care, being one of those pompous Hyuuga bastards." Neji went quiet, "I'm sorry," he apoligized, "I won't bother you anymore."

True to his word, the long-haired boy didn't talk to him for the rest of the day, keeping his distance and avoiding him. Sasuke felt a little bad, as his last class ended, he got up, about to talk to him, but he had already disappeared out the door.

He sighed as Naruto chattered away. "Hinata is soooooo nice! I think I might ask her to the welcome back dance, what do you think Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted, "Whatever you want."

Naruto pouted, "Why are you so gloomy? Did you not get along with Hinata's sister?" Sasuke gave him a strange look, "Neji's a boy." 

"What?!? Really? Wow, dude's real pretty for a guy."

"Hn."

"Come on Sasuke, don't be like that, I'm sure he's nice."

Sasuke shook his head, "It's not like that, he's just been avoiding me since I yelled at him."

"YOU WHAT?!?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke cringed, "Lower your voice you idiot." "Why would you do that?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke, I can't be your only friend forever, you gotta put some effort in, there are nice people out there."

Sasuke snorted, "You sound like my brother, except with about a million less brain cells."

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

They arrived at Naruto's house, where they spent most of their time studying. "Hey Sasuke!" Minato greeted him, "Nice to see you here, Naruto gets no work done without you around!"

"Hey!" Naruto complained, "You're supposed to be on my side dad!"

They settled in the living room and Kushina brought snacks. After about five minutes Naruto threw down his pencil, "I hate math!" he complained, "When am I ever going to need this crap?" Sasuke sighed, "Just do it, or you'll be getting straight C's this year too." "I tried really hard for those C's!"

His phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?" he looked over at Sasuke and mouthed, 'It's Hinata'. "Hey Hinata! Yeah, totally! You should come over and do homework with us! Yeah, Sasuke's here too. Don't worry, he's super smart! Sure! You should bring your brother too!" Suddenly Naruto's expression changed, "Huh? Why not? Sure, whatever you say. Okay, bye."

Naruto put the phone down and grinned, "Hinata's coming over! Apparently she didn't understand the homework either." His smile dropped, "She sounded a bit worried when I asked about Neji, she said she couldn't talk about it."

Sasuke frowned, 'Did Neji not want to come because of him? But why would Hinata have to keep that secret?' Naruto snapped him out of his thoughts, "She's here!" 

He rushed to the door to greet her, Sasuke glimpsed a limo driving away. 'They really are rich' he thought, 'Maybe Neji just isn't used to people yelling at him, spoiled brat.'

He heard a squeal, "Naruto! You brought home a girl! I never thought I'd see the day!" Minato rushed in, "What? Naruto brought home a girl?" Hinata looked flustered, "H-hello, are you Naruto-kun's parents? I-it's nice to meet you."

"Mooooom! Daaaaaaad! You're embarrassing me!" Kushina laughed, "Okay Naruto, we'll leave, but you're telling us the story later!"

"Sorry about that Hinata, my parents are a bit nosy." They settled around the table, working on homework. 

"Hey Sasuke, explain this one to me." 

"Sasuke, help me with this one."

"How do you do this?"

"I don't get this one Sasuke, help me."

"Sasukeeeeeeeee."

"What now?" Sasuke growled.

"How do you graph this?"

Sasuke glanced at the paper and sighed in exasperation, "Naruto, this isn't a graphing problem, this isn't even for math, it's for chemistry." "Huh? It is? Then why are there numbers?"

Hinata giggled, blushing. 'How is it that she likes this doofus' Sasuke wondered. "Whatever, I'm taking a break now. Hey Hinata, Sasuke wants to ask about Neji." "What? No I don't." He hissed. Naruto rolled his eyes, "The how come you've had this constipated expression ever since I mentioned him?"

Hinata looked down, "He's busy right now, he can't leave the house." She stood up, "I have to go, thank you for helping me with homework."

"Wait." Sasuke said, "Neji's in my math class, why couldn't he help you?" 

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." She grabbed her backpack and left. Naruto looked confused, "Did I say something wrong?" Sasuke got up, "I have to go." he grabbed his stuff and disappeared out the door.

Naruto looked after him, "Huh? Did I say something wrong again?"

Sasuke got to the apartment he shared with Itachi, he walked in to see Itachi putting away groceries, "Hey Sasuke, perfect timing, you can help me put these away."

He began putting the groceries away, he glanced at Itachi, "You're still friends with that gang right?" Itachi paused, "Why are you asking? Did you want to pay them a visit?" "Yeah." Itachi nodded, "After the groceries are put away."

They drove to a remote part of town, stopping at a old construction site. This place was said to belong to some old guy that wanted to build a house, but died before construction was finished, so they just left the house unfinished.

They circled around into the yard and knocked on the door of the cellar, "Itachi Uchiha, raven, pain, leaf, eyes, daybreak." Itachi recited. The door clicked and opened, they went inside, following the dark tunnel until it opened into a large living room. 

"Itachi! You came to visit!" a large blue-skinned man rushed up to them and gave Itachi a hug. "Kisame." Itachi greeted. A purple haired female flitted down the stairs, "Itachi! What a surprise!" She clapped her hands, "Everyone, An old friend is here to visit!"

"I though it was just Pain, Kakuzu, and Kisame living here." She smiled, "We have two new people. Hidan! Come meet Itachi! He's a kid from that Jashinist church that was burned down, we found him injured and took him in." 

A silver-haired boy appeared, "I was busy!" he complained, he nodded at Itachi, "Hey, nice to meet you, can I go now?" Konan sighed, "Manners Hidan." "Sure granny," he called as he disappeared back up the stairs. Another little boy appeared, Sasuke recognized him, "Deidara? What are you doing here?" "Huh? Sasuke?"

Konan looked surprised, "You know each other? Deidara was kicked out by his family and we took him in." Deidara grinned, "These people are the nicest, yeah! They buy me gunpowder for my art!" Konan smiled fondly at him, "He just arrived today, Sasori told us he found him living in the dumpster and we went to find him."

Deidara looked surprised, "Huh? Someone told you about me? Well, tell them I said thank you! I didn't think I could stand to live in the dumpster for another day! Bye, Sasuke! See you at school!" He shouted at he ran up the stairs.

Sasuke thought back to meeting Deidara today, he didn't seem like a kid that was kicked out. He was always smiling and energetic, talking endlessly about his love for art. It was hard to imagine that he was abandoned by his parents and lived in a dumpster.

"What did yo come here for?" Konan asked, "You don't usually visit like this, did you want to move in again?" Itachi shook his head, "I wanted to talk to Pain." Konan led them to a room that looked like an office, "Hey sweetie, Itachi wants to talk to you."

A orange-haired man with piercings looked up, "Good to see you Itachi, did you need something?" Itachi glanced at Sasuke. 

Sasuke stepped forward, "I need you to research someone for me." Pain smiled at him, "Sure, anything for Itachi's little brother. Name?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All feedback is welcome!


End file.
